


Somewhere in Time

by bluefray



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 2017 Welters Challenge, Alternate Universe, M/M, hedge witch quentin, timeloop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefray/pseuds/bluefray
Summary: “Q, don’t start getting weird ideas in your head. You know me. I wouldn’t do anything to betray your trust, at least not intentionally.”This story is an exploration of the time loops in The Magicians world. Imagine a universe where Quentin’s a hedge-witch and how his life would be like before joining Brakebills, with a little help from someone we all love.





	Somewhere in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my submission for week three of the Welter Challenge. The theme was The Unseen & What You Want so this was my take on it. Hope you enjoy reading it!

 

The Red Keep was crowded tonight. Not that it was unusual for a Friday night. Scanning around the spacious room teemed with people, Quentin surreptitiously made his way over to the far side of the room where the bar was located, taking the empty seat that has just been vacated.

As the music was booming loudly from the nearby speakers, Quentin shouted his order towards the bartender – who was occupied with serving multiple drinks to other waiting customers – and waited. As usual, his brown eyes would automatically slide over to the collection of high end liquors arranged neatly behind the bar, highlighted with warm yellow lights. 

Quentin’s not much of a drinker but he does have limited knowledge of them, enough to differentiate between the bad, the good and the best ones. All of which he learned from a certain individual whose respective taste and knowledge about them could rival an experienced bartender and even a professional sommelier. Once the bartender arrived with his drink, he picked up the glass, turned around in his stool and continued to observe his surroundings.

Besides its exceptional food and drinks, Red Keep’s décor was pretty similar to any other bars in the city and the same can be said for the crowd. Each spaces were filled with the standard types of patrons and regulars, with a couple groups of college students here and there, dancing and enjoying themselves. However, despite it being an average bar, there’s one attribute the bar has that differs it to its competitors. The Red Keep is not usually frequented by his ‘kind’ in which case here refers to the hedge-witch community.

Yes, it’s true. Quentin Coldwater was a hedge-witch. A 44th level one at that, not that it matters. He has been one since the nearest community found him standing inside of an abandoned factory, after he had accidentally cast out a spell that resulted in a black hole to appear in the centre of the room. He was in the middle practicing the spell when it happened.

Quentin swore that the whole incident was not his fault. He had followed each steps written in a spell book, which he had purchased from a fellow witch trader doubled as an antique collector in china town, but he had misjudged the power and the range needed for the spell to work. Fortunately, the factory was empty and nobody got hurt but the building didn’t survive the process and had collapse in the event. The only silver lining about the whole situation was they deemed him powerful enough to join their exclusive community.  

Quentin sighed at the reminder. He turned back to face the bar and quietly sipped his drink.

A community which he would have not chosen if Quentin had a choice because the one he wanted was not available to him. His preferred community here means Brakebills University. Being part of the hedge-witch community, he was bound to come across any gossips and rumours about the elite school, especially whenever they gather at the safe house. Another reason in which he knows about Brakebills was because his long time best friend, Julia Wicker had left him behind to enter the prestigious institution.

Initially, he was worried at her sudden disappearance as she had left without leaving him any word or messages. After leaving hundreds of messages and unanswered phone calls that led to several voicemails, he decided to search for her. His search had brought him to meet Pete, a fellow hedge-witch like himself, who told him that he saw Julia crossing the streets with the company of other Brakebills magicians.

While he was angry he had to find out about her from another person, he was more betrayed that Julia would leave him behind and choose them over him. Quentin could still remember all the time they spent together as kids at his house, especially on nights when his depression would get particularly bad. They would spend hours in his room, reading his Fillory books and imagining their own adventures in that magical world.

Glancing down to his glass, he was surprised to find it was empty. He must be thirstier than he thought. Pushing back his sleeve to check the time on his wrist watch, he estimated that there’s still time before the person he was supposed to meet will arrive so he ordered another drink. Taking his time to slowly sip his drink, his mind flashed back to Julia.

After she left, Quentin felt more alone than ever. He didn’t have anyone else who he was close with. In his effort to push away the loneliness, he turned to his studies at Columbia and strived to become a better son for his dad. Everything was going well – as well as it could be – until one night when all hell breaks loose. It was the night that he first discovered he had magic.

Being subsequently confronted by his dad (who found out he have been skipping out on his meds for a while now) on the same day that he had a terrible day at school, the result of that heated discussion had left him tightly wound and on edge. The whole thing combined with all the feelings he previously bottled up from Julia’s departure prove too much for him, causing a switch to flip inside him.

During the argument, he screamed out in frustration at his dad, unknowingly releasing a spell, causing all objects and furniture to fly around the room before they were blasted out the front windows of his dad’s house and crashed onto his dad’s lawn. He didn’t know what happened afterwards because he passed out shortly after the whole incident. 

Although he managed to reconcile with his dad and convinced him that his magic wasn’t dangerous and that it wouldn’t affect his life significantly, he continued with his studies until he successfully graduated from Columbia University. And now that he’s part of one of the top hedge-witch community in New York (which he kind of lied to his dad and told him that it was one of the communities at his new graduate school), everything has been fine so far.

A vibration in his pocket snapped him out of his thoughts. He pulled it out and saw that he had received a missed call. Seeing the sender’s name, a smile tugs at his lips. He was about to call back when a set of arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind and a familiar voice whispered seductively in his ear.

“Now what is a cute guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Quentin rolled his eyes at the line. He wanted to turn around and face the man but decided to relax and fall back into the warmth of the man’s embrace instead. The smell of Merits cigarettes and the woody scent of the man’s cologne surrounded him, intrinsically calming him. He tilted his head up, his nose turned into the underside of the taller man’s jaw and proceed to nuzzle him softly. Quentin can feel the smile on the other’s face, causing his own to reappear.

“Hey El.” Quentin muttered under his breath.

“Hey Q. Been waiting long?” Eliot asked, bringing one of his hand up from the shorter man’s waist to stroke gently at Quentin’s brown locks.

“Nah, I just got here.” Quentin replied. He gave Eliot’s jaw a quick peck before retreating and turning his stool around to face the other fully. Once he did, his heart fluttered at the sight of Eliot. No matter how many times he saw him, he can’t get over how lucky he was that this beautiful man chose him out of all the people in the world.

Raising his eyebrow at the strange look on Quentin’s face, Eliot tapped his nose, startling him. “As much as I love you staring at me with those lovely puppy-dog eyes of yours, I believe we have a date to get to.”

Realising Eliot’s was right, he cleared his throat, chasing away the rising blush. “Uh, do you want to get a drink first or we can straight away go ahead with our dinner plans? I was thinking, maybe, uh, we could go to, you know, that quaint Italian place you like, a couple blocks away?”

“How bout we’ll just go to dinner? I’m starving because all I had for lunch was a tiny snack bar.” Eliot answered. Seeing the question in Quentin’s eyes, he added. “Blame Margo. She dragged me along with her, all over campus, just so she could scout and flirt with the newest first years.”

Hearing that, Quentin can’t help the twinge of jealousy to flare up within him. He trusted Eliot and he knew that the man wouldn’t cheat on him but the thought of Eliot following Margo around, unwittingly attracting the eyes and attention of those first years (they would have to be blind not to see his appeal). Knowing Eliot, the man probably joined in on the fun for some harmless flirtation.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Quentin was only able to give a small ‘oh’. Noticing the sudden change in Quentin’s behaviour, Eliot rethinks back on what he said before understanding filled him. He slowly picked up one of the shorter man’s hand by the wrist, and placed a kiss in the middle of Quentin’s palm. 

“Q, don’t start getting weird ideas in your head. You know me. I wouldn’t do anything to betray your trust, at least not intentionally, so don’t flip out.”

Quentin knew he was being ridiculous but his anxiety would sometime sneak up on him at times, like now, but Eliot’s reassuring words helped to lessen them. He muttered his apologies in Eliot’s ear to which the other just replied with an ‘idiot’ but it was tinged with fondness. Later, Quentin finished his drink before they leave the bar together.

  

* * *

 

When they reached Luigi’s, Quentin was glad to see the place was not as crowded as he had expected. The waiter at the front led them to a private table near the tinted windows, where he can see people walking past the restaurant, and promised them he will return when they're ready to order. Knowing already what he wanted to order - he orders the same thing whenever they come here - he just watch Eliot picked up the menu, browsing through the names of various Italian dishes the place had to offer.

Looking at Eliot, the memory of their first meeting a couple of months ago flashed through his mind.

The first time he saw Eliot was at Red Keep, dancing in the middle of the dance floor, underneath the dim lights surrounded by writhing bodies and deafening music. He could barely make out Eliot’s face except for the instances when the pulsing light would slide over him, so his attention was drawn to the next best thing, Eliot’s body. His tall lithe frame and long limbs were swaying gracefully to the beat and Quentin remembered thinking the man was fucking breathtaking.

He was not alone at the time, accompanied by an equally beautiful girl who he later learnt was Margo. Margo was no doubt gorgeous but Quentin’s eyes can't help but to stray back to her captivating companion, who had raised his arms above him and closed his eyes, moving his slender hip to match the music’s upbeat rhythm. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a big smile appeared on Eliot’s face as the man swayed and twirl with his partner.

Quentin watched all this from his secluded spot near the bar, hoping Eliot wouldn't catch him staring like a weirdo. But like most things in his sad life, he didn't get his wish as Eliot noticed his gaze and holds it for a brief moment before a smirk slowly comes across his face. Eliot bend down to whisper something in his friend’s ear, who flashed her eyes to where Quentin was. With a sly smile, she patted Eliot’s shoulder before heading off further into the club, probably to find another dancing partner.

Quentin scrunched up his eyebrows, curious about what the taller man could have said when he noticed Eliot walking across the dance floor towards him. Gulping, he tried avoiding Eliot’s intense gaze by shifting glances all around the room, suddenly aware of his less fashionable clothing and messy hair. Doing his best to manage his hair, he stilled when Eliot stood before him, wide eyes gazing up to the taller man. This close to him, Quentin could see everything about Eliot more clearly. Eliot didn't say a word, but he gave him an obvious look over, which made his skin flush and warmth to pool in his belly.

They had flirted all night (which he remembered was mostly of him being a stuttering, blabbering mess) but maybe he did something right because the distance between them kept getting smaller until the air around them was charged with enough sexual tension that could be cut with a butter knife. All the light touching and caressing and suggestive looks could only go so far before it all ends inevitably with them spending a night together at his place.

Quentin blushed when he recalled the things they did that night. 

However, when morning came and they woke up tangled in each others arms, the peaceful moment was broken when they realized who the other were (Q being a hedge-witch and Eliot, a Brakebills student) but they agreed to not let who they were affect this new found thing between them. Although they had just met, but the attraction they had for each other can’t be denied so they decide to just go with the flow and see where it’ll bring them. From then on, Quentin and Eliot have gone on numerous dates which usually ends at Quentin’s apartment and have been going steady ever since.

Throughout the duration of their relationship, Eliot was aware of Quentin’s great desire to find Brakebills, specifically its location - which have turned into a full blown need - after he heard the stories Eliot told him about the place. Seeing his telekinesis power and other magical spells that Eliot could cast effortlessly made him envious of the man but Quentin had never pushed Eliot to give out any information unwillingly.

It’s because of how much Quentin had come to care for the Eliot that he pushed aside his need so he could focus on being with Eliot to the fullest whenever they have the chance to meet as the older man was surprisingly busy due to classes and exams.

Plus, they had also agreed to keep their relationship on the down low because if anyone from Brakebills found out where and to whom Eliot has been sneaking off to meet, not only will he be kept under close supervision (more than the usual) but there might be the possibility of expulsion. There’s also the risk of other hedge-witches finding out about their relationship and would like to use or worse, hurt Eliot for his knowledge about Brakebills and its location. If Eliot got hurt or expelled because of him, Quentin would never forgive himself.

“Q? Hey Q!” Eliot’s voice called out, snapping him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Eliot’s worried gaze staring back at him.

“Sorry. I was uh, just reminiscing,” he answered lamely. Eliot grinned at his response. “Oh yeah, about what?”

“The first time we met,” he replied truthfully while looking straight at Eliot.

Eliot’s eyes softened at Quentin’s words. He slides his hand across the table and weaved his hand together with Quentin’s. Their little moment was interrupted when the waiter approached their table, wanting to take their orders. Eliot ordered an Alfredo Puttanesca while Quentin ordered a chicken penne pesto. Once their orders were taken, they talked about how their day went and did anything interesting happened.  

“Nope but Bambi has been pestering me lately. She wanted to know where I’ve been going off without her and threatened to tie me up and destroy my prized liquor collection if I didn't tell her,” Eliot told him, rolling his eyes at the thought. “But I promised her that I’ll tell her when the time’s right. With how nosy she is, she’ll probably find out sooner or later.”

If they were not dating, Quentin would have mistaken Eliot to be in love with Margo by the tender look on Eliot’s face and they fond way he talked about her. Although Eliot has repeatedly assured him that he does not love her like he does with him, Quentin wondered what kind of person Margo Hanson truly was that she was able to stake a claim in Eliot’s heart.

“El, you can tell her about me. Or better yet, bring her along with you the next time we meet. I would love to meet her. I just, uh, hope she’ll like me,” he said.

Eliot smiled. “She will, I’m sure of it. Even if she doesn’t, don’t take it personally. Bambi’s always a bitch to everyone.” 

Q shook his head. “No El, she’s your best friend. Her approval would mean a lot to me and I know it does to you too, even if you pretend otherwise.”

Once again, Quentin managed to surprise Eliot with his thoughtfullness. The magician can’t stop the soft smile that spread across his face with how happy he felt. For the rest of their dinner, they talk about other things, mostly about themselves, asking each other general to personal questions. While some of the questions, Quentin saw Eliot struggled to answered truthfully but he assured the other that they had plenty of time to get to know each other.

When they’re done and Quentin paid for dinner, Eliot told him that had to get back to Brakebills since he had an early class the following morning.

“I wish I could stay with you tonight but if I miss anymore of Sunderland’s class, she’s going to hex me and _then_ report me to Henry, which is the last thing we want,” Eliot groaned, dreading the idea.  

Quentin smiled. Glancing around the sidewalk, he pulled Eliot with him into the alley beside the restaurant. Pushing Eliot against the wall, he placed his hands on Eliot’s hip, and brought himself closer until they are flushed together. Quentin’s eyes flickered between the man’s lips and Eliot’s eyes, as if he’s asking a silent permission to kiss him to which the other nod, before he leaning his head upwards until his slightly chapped lip was pressed against Eliot’s soft ones.

Quentin can feel Eliot’s arms slowly wrapped themselves around his waist, fingers brushing under the hem of Quentin’s sweater at the skin underneath and drew Quentin even closer to him. Quentin tilted his head to a different angle, further deepening his kisses. Eliot’s lets out a moan at the gentle yet passionate kiss that made him weak at the knees. After a few moments filled with hot kisses and hands grabbing at each other, they broke apart to get some well-needed air. 

Hands tangled in Eliot’s disheveled hair, Quentin tugged the brown wavy locks gently before pulling away, putting some distance between them. He needs to stop before it gets too heated. Quentin smirked at the hazy look on Eliot’s face, lips red and swollen, dilating pupils and flushed cheeks. He also noticed how strongly the kiss had affected Eliot, judging by the obvious bulge in the taller man’s pants.

Eliot took a deep breath, opening his eyes to glare at Quentin. “Damn it Q, now I need a cold shower when I get back.”

Leaving him with a last peck on his lips, Quentin watched as Eliot leave through a portal he conjured. When the portal closes, he decided to walk back home, hoping to enjoy the warm feeling while it last.

 

* * *

 

The next day, while he was hanging out at one of the hedge-witches safe house, Quentin received a call from Eliot saying he wanted to meet with him tonight and that he has something exciting to tell him. Filled with curiosity, he replied with a yes, saying that he was free tonight and where Eliot would want to meet up.

 “At home,” Eliot said. The word home made him paused, as a warm feeling rushed through him. To think that Eliot thought of his place as their home was a strangely wonderful feeling.

“Okay, see you later.” Quentin hesitated before adding, “Love you.”

Not that they never said that word before but it’s usually when they’re alone in bed together. The fact that he’s the one who takes the initiative to say it through the phone, amazed him. 

A pause can be heard on the other line before Eliot’s voice replied. “Love you too Q.”

Eliot ended the call first but Quentin didn’t’ mind. Q checked his phone for any calls or messages he missed while he slept. There’s only a couple of messages, one from Pete informing him that they will be having a meeting later, and another one from James, his friend from Columbia, who had invited him out for drinks. Ignoring James’ message and replying to Pete’s, he set out to prepare for the day.

  

* * *

 

Quentin walked out of Cuppa Café with a coffee in hand and was about to take a sip when a sound caught his attention. He looked around him but nobody seemed to notice the sound. For a second, he thought he was hearing things when it sounded again. He paused a moment, trying to determine where the sound came from. When he realized it came from the alley beside the cafe, he cautiously walked towards it.  

Peering through the alley for the source of the sound, Quentin was surprised to find the sound came from a little puppy. The little guy was hiding behind the dumpster, letting out a few whine and whimpers that tug at his heartstrings.

“Hey little fella. What are you doing here huh?” He bent down, putting aside his bag and coffee on the ground before taking the small grey fluff into his arm, careful not to drop him.

The puppy licked his cheek in respond. Quentin giggled as the little guy tickled him with all his licks.

He checked the dog’s neck for any collar but there were none. Looking at those big brown eyes that reminded him of a certain someone, he decided to bring him home, not before dropping by the pet store on the way home to buy some food for the little guy. Eliot’s going be so surprised to see him.

However, before he can even leave the alley, the little puppy jumped out of his arms and ran deeper into the alley. Surprised at the sudden turn of events, he chased after it but every time he gets close, the puppy ran further away, causing him to chase after the little bugger.

Their chasing game led him to a small abandoned park behind the apartment buildings. When a familiar bark sounded from between the thick trees, he walks towards it hoping to catch a glimpse of the little grey fluff. But it seemed as if the trees had no end because he just kept walking deeper and deeper until he stumbled out from the trees into what he assumed to be some sort of school.

Glancing around curiously, he can't hide his awe at the beauty of the place. Everything stood out, competing to catch his attention. From the greenness of the grass to how bright and blue the sky was, which was surprising because it was windy and freezing where he came from. He walked across the lawn, observing everything until he spotted the words engraved on the stone wall.  

**BRAKEBILLS UNIVERSITY**

Brakebills? As in _the_ Brakebills? Wait, does that mean _he_ was in Brakebills? Quentin thoughts almost short circuit themselves. He was busy having a moment that he didn't notice there was someone, a blonde-haired girl, standing on the raised platform, watching him.

“Uh, hi? Who are you?” he asked, when he recognized her presence. The girl just continued to watch him in silence before advancing towards him.

“Are you Quentin Coldwater?” she inquired, looking at a card that fit in the palm of her hand. He nodded wordlessly, still too stunned and amazed by his new surrounding to reply properly.

“Please follow me.” The girl swiftly walked away, leaving him behind to catch up after her.

“Where are we going? Am I in Brakebills?” She didn't reply to his questions. She just walked, eyes staring straight ahead and her steps never slowed down.

They walk past a couple of classrooms till they reach a huge building, which he presumed to be some sort of an administration center, and walked further until they arrived in front of a door labelled ‘Dean Fogg’. The name didn’t ring a bell but it felt familiar, as if he heard it before but he can’t remember where and when. The girl knocked on the wooden door and waited, fingers playing nervously at her skirt.

“Come in,” a deep voice called from behind the door. The girl pushed the door opened and went inside with Quentin in tow.

“Ah, Miss Quinn. Thank you for escorting Mr. Coldwater to my office. I've already told March about this so don't you worry. You are free to leave.” The man dismissed her. Alice left the room without further delay, leaving him alone with this strange man who was studying him from his place behind huge desk. Quentin’s hand immediately went to tuck his hair behind his ears, trying to make himself somewhat presentable in front of this stranger.

“Hello Quentin. May I call you Quentin?” The man asked to which Quentin nodded, wondering how the hell this stranger knew his name.

“Thank you. Now, I believe you have hundreds of question in that head of yours so why don't you start. I have another twenty more of you to go through and I would like to get all the introductions done by today. Speaking of introductions, my name is Henry Fogg but you may call me Dean Fogg.” The dean stated with a smile on his face. Quentin felt as if the dean must have practiced the smile many times beforehand because it did not reassure him the slightest bit.

Though its true that he has so many questions at the top of his head but he chose the simplest one to begin with. “What am I doing here?”

The dean just nodded, as if he had expected the question. “I presumed you’ve heard of Brakebills? Probably you found out about us from Miss Wicker, or maybe from other hedge witches or maybe even from Eliot?”

Quentin’s mouth opened and closed, like he didn’t know how to respond to that without blurting out the truth.

“Quentin, I don’t care about how you found about us but to answer your question, we at Brakebills have been watching you closely for a while now. Ever since that stunt you pulled that resulted in the collapse of an abandoned building downtown,” Dean Fogg explained calmly. Quentin blushed at that, shifting his weight from side to side, unable to reply.

“You see Quentin, throughout the time we've observed you, there's no doubt that you have the potential and capacity to be a good magician, maybe a great one someday but your lack of ability to control your emotions are your Achilles heels and also the reason why we were hesitant to invite you to join us the moment we found out about you,” the dean clarified, still with the same even tone.

“But after numerous debates and a little recommendation from Mr. Waugh, we have decided to grant you the opportunity to learn and hone those skills of yours here at Brakebills.” The dean ended the sentence with a smile on his face.

Quentin was speechless. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. He’s finally joining Brakebills and on his way to becoming a certified magician? Just like Eliot! 

Oh. Shit. Eliot.

“Uh, Dean Fogg? What about Eliot? Is he going to be punished for,” Quentin gestured vaguely, “our previous relation with each other?”

The dean smirked, clearly understood the meaning behind his words. “We usually discourage our students from associating with other magician communities outside of Brakebills for their own safety but in this case, Eliot won’t be held responsible for his actions. As I've said before Quentin, we have much better things to do than to worry about the social relationships of our students.”

Hearing those words, Quentin was greatly relieved. He was worried that by recommending him to the Brakebills council leaders, he might have jeopardized his place in the process. Quentin doesn't know what he would do if Eliot lost Brakebills because of him and he doesn't want to even think about it. He already had enough burden on his shoulders.

“Now Quentin, I need you to sign these papers so that we can begin your registration process into this institution. Please make sure to read the terms and conditions. If you have any more questions, make it quick.” The dean remarked while handing him a set of papers.

  

* * *

  

Quentin left the dean's office with a big smile on his face. He finally got what he wanted!

Quentin wished he could shout to the world how happy he was but decided not to, judging from the looks he was already receiving from the staffs and students around him. Quentin decided to share the news with Eliot and he can’t wait to see how he’d react.

He was about to send his boyfriend a message but a thought occurred in his mind. Since he was in Brakebills, he could go find Eliot and surprise him personally. How hard would it be to find a tall, handsome and immaculately dressed guy by the name of Eliot here in this school?

So he started to wander around, asking random students he met whether they know where he can find Eliot. Most of them just gave him a strange look when he uttered the man’s name but they all directed him towards the Cottage, which he found to be a charming little building located on the outskirts of campus. He knocked on the door, expecting someone to answer but nobody did so he pushed the door open only to find it was firmly locked.

Scanning around to make sure the coast was clear, Quentin casted an unlocking spell that Eliot had taught him and managed to open the door. He went inside and was thrilled to see Eliot, who was lying his head down on Margo’s lap on the couch, in the living room. The moment Eliot saw him, his eyes widened before he jumped to his feet, almost knocking his head against the Margo’s chin in the process.

“Q?” Eliot whispered in disbelief. “How did you - what are you doing here?”

Quentin just shrugged coolly and shot him a cheeky look. “Well I was invited of course.”

Eliot crossed the space between them and stood directly in front of him, still with a stunned look on his face.

“Don’t kid with me Q. As much as I love to see you, you better go before they catch you.” Eliot said, while cupping his hands to Quentin’s face, trying to make sure the hedge-witch understood the gravity of the situation. Rolling his eyes, Quentin gently poke at Eliot’s chest, surprising the taller man.

“I’m flattered by your concern for me but I'm not joking. I _was_ invited. El, you're looking at the newest addition to the Brakebills family!” Quentin announced, eyes gleaming in happiness. 

There was a brief silence before Eliot’s ducked his head and the next thing Quentin knew was a pair of lips pressed against his. Eliot released him when a loud cough and girl’s voice sounded from behind Eliot, calling the taller man’s attention. It was Margo and she was asking Eliot who he was while blatantly scrutinizing him. Eliot smiled at her before he introduced them.

“Ohh, so this is the famous Quentin. The guy you've been sneaking off to behind my back. I have to say he’s cute, if you like the whole lost puppy kind of look,” Margo said, a teasing smile lighting up her face.

“Well Q, Eliot was planning on cooking some spaghetti and meatballs for lunch so why don't you stick around. We have _so_ much to talk about. Come.” Margo pulled Quentin arm and dragged to the couch they had previously occupied.

Quentin looked back towards Eliot, who watched them with a content smile on his face, an expression that he seldom saw except when they were in bed together. He can't help but wonder what will happen in the future now that he got both Brakebills and Eliot in his life. 

Whatever happens in the future, Quentin was glad how his life had turned out. He had an ominous feeling that things wouldn’t stay this peaceful forever – something would always go wrong someway or another – but he can only hope that he could stay by Eliot’s side when it does happen, whether it’s in this lifetime or the next.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Did you like it? Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated. Until next time~
> 
> If you like this fic, check out my other fic on tumblr (@bluefray18).


End file.
